Take That
|image = Make_Me_Stronger_-_Mackenzie_-_S5.jpg |band = Analogue Revolution |dance = Make Me Stronger |album = |released = |genre = |label = |runtime = 4:05 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Analogue Revolution. It was used for Mackenzie's unseen solo "Take That" in Hollywood, Round Two. It was used again for an unseen performance in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 2 but was released as an exclusive clip on Lifetime's website. Full Swipe TV Mackenzie's solo released as an Exclusive Lyrics Never saw it coming Certainly mistook it That was some sneaky s--- Took me down for a minute Now I gotta get back in it You gotta get back in it girl Back up on my feet I'm not so easily beat If you think I'm gonna be nice I guess you should have thought twice And then you're gonna pay the price You're gonna get it now Better watch out I'm back Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger Better watch out I'm back Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger So you leave me hurtin' Drop the final curtain You weren't thinking straight You were watching my head fake You underestimate Don't underestimate me I am so much stronger I turn it right back on ya Started with the wrong chick Never thought I'd be sick with it So crazy like a lunatic You're gonna get it now Better watch out I'm back Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger Better watch out I'm back Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger Fade to black, fade to black, fade to black Fade to black, won't fade to black (fade to black) Fade to black, no won't fade to black (fade to black) Comin' back, comin' back I'm comin' back, I'm comin' back Comin' back, comin' back I'm comin' back Better watch out I'm back (I'm back) Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react (like that) Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger Better watch out I'm back Gonna see how I attack (like that) No time to react Brace for the impact (take that) You're tryin' to knock me down You'll never keep me down And now I'm coming 'round Every hit I take is making me stronger Better brace yourself for impact baby I'm comin' for ya Take that, take that, take that I'll never, I'll never, I'll never take it down Oh, it's over, it's over Break Trivia *Mackenzie's solos to this song and "Boom" were often performed for the Ireland and Australia Meet and Greets. Video Gallery Mackenzie's solo from JUMP Pittsburgh (13 February 2015) Full dance with judges comments; filmed from the audience From Dublin Meet & Greet From showcase Gallery 513_Abby_and_Mackenzie.jpg 513_kenzie_solo.jpg Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Hollywood, Round Two Category:Songs used in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 2 Category:Not Aired Category:Songs by Jingle Punks